


simplification

by icameisawibored



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Episode: s09e11 No Sweat, Missing Scene, almost fit the drabble collection but not quite lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icameisawibored/pseuds/icameisawibored
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt & Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Kudos: 7





	simplification

"Look, Beej, I couldn't say this in the OR, but this is simply, _clearly_ , the havoc-wreaking of a once-guilty conscience."

"What?"

"This whole thing with the repairman, and Peg, and all of it. If Carrie hadn't happened, it would never even occur to you. Your subconscious is blowing it out of proportion. Take it from me. The king of blowing things out of proportion."

"Well, thanks a _heap_ , Dr. _Freedman_... And you know I don't want to talk about Carrie."

"Mm, love it when you prove my point. Anyway. Turn that light on again and I'm challenging you to a duel at dawn."

"It _is_ dawn."

"Just get your head out of the gutter and go to sleep."

"Please," Charles added in a grumble, very nearly a plea.


End file.
